


My Gift Is You

by Writinginstardust



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a nightmare to shop for, Christmas Presents, F/M, He is also very soft tho, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Alex is literally impossible to shop for and while you try to get him a good Christmas present, you inevitably fall short. Alex doesn't mind though. You're all he really wants anyway.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Alex Claremont-Diaz/You
Kudos: 8





	My Gift Is You

Alex was already waiting for me when I reached the fountain where we’d agreed to meet. I sighed when I sat down on the bench beside him and rested my head on his shoulder, utterly defeated. We’d managed to do basically all our christmas shopping today and had split up for the last hour to get each other presents. I’d failed. Judging by the new bags I saw resting beside everything else at his feet, he hadn’t.

“Well at least one of us managed to find something.”

“No luck then?” He asked, only slightly sympathetically.

“Nope. Why are you so impossible to shop for?” I looked up at him and he smiled that smile that was so unbearably soft and fond that it made my heart ache and I felt ever so slightly less awful about not being able to find him a present.

“Because I already have everything I could ever need or want.” The way he kissed me then told me exactly what he meant and I melted against him completely, for once not really caring about being so mushy in public. 

“Seriously though,” I asked when I finally pulled away. “What do I get you for christmas?”

He didn’t give me an answer, just laughed and kissed me again every time I tried to get him to give me an idea. I gave up after the sixth time, instead trying to peek into his bags to see what kind of level I had to try and match. I didn’t succeed. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” He took my hand and pulled me to my feet, ignoring my complaints.

I decided to try online shopping instead. There was a whole world of options out there, surely there would be something to get him.

I took my laptop and curled up in an armchair by the fire in the family living room to have a search while Alex was otherwise occupied helping his mother. June was my only company and potentially my saviour for the gift problem.

“I don’t know. Sorry (Y/N/N). Alex has always been a nightmare to buy for, I’ve just got him a fancy watch and some cufflinks.” She smiled apologetically.

“Ugh. Thanks for trying.” I went back to my searching, knowing it was probably all in vain but not willing to give up yet. An hour later I was cursing his name and trying not to pull my hair out in frustration. I tried texting Alex asking if he had  _ any _ ideas for something he might want. He texted back a simple no and a smiley face. The symbols, not the emoji. I really hated him for a moment.

An ad on the page I was looking at caught my eye. I couldn’t stop a wicked grin spreading across my face as I clicked on it and came face to face with hundreds of the most wonderfully hideous Christmas jumpers I had ever laid eyes on. Perfect. This would be revenge for being so unhelpful. If he didn’t want to spend the holidays looking like an idiot in the world’s worst jumper, he should have been more helpful.

I finished placing the order and made a quick note about some other things I could get him as the joy of revenge gave way to some sudden inspiration. Alex walked in a moment later and plucked my laptop from my hands and set it on the coffee table. He picked me up next and settled into the armchair with me in his lap, leaning in to kiss me before even saying a word.

“Well hello to you too.” My voice was alarmingly breathy when the kiss finally ended and I heard June huff a quick laugh before deciding to get up and leave us alone. Alex didn’t particularly care, only grinned and kissed me quickly again. “Kisses are not suitable substitutes for words, you know.”

“Are they not?” He asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Well, maybe sometimes,” I conceded. He smiled triumphantly and went back to kissing me for a while, more soft and lazily this time though. It was nice. I wasn’t sure if there was a reason for it that I should be worried about or if it was just Alex being Alex this time but either way, I wasn’t going to stop it. He only did when his mother walked in.

“You have a bedroom for that,” she said to Alex and I felt heat flare in my cheeks.

“Oh my god, mum,” Alex covered his face with the hand that had been resting on my thigh until then and I heard his mother laugh. She really seemed to love embarrassing her son sometimes. So did I. Only when it didn’t also cause my own embarrassment though.

“How’d the Christmas shopping go?” she asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“Pretty good. All mine’s done but (Y/N) still hasn’t found me anything.”

“I’m not surprised. Do you know what a nightmare you are to shop for?”

“I’ve been made aware plenty of times over the years.”

“I have got you a present now actually,” I interjected.

“Really?” He asked in surprise.

“Yep.” I grinned. “You’re going to hate it.”

“I think you’ve misunderstood the spirit of Christmas sweetheart.”

“This is what you get for being unhelpful.”

“I like your style (Y/N),” Ellen said. I looked over and she was grinning. “Maybe now Alex will actually give the rest of us some help.”

“I am surrounded by cruel women,” Alex complained dramatically before hugging me close and kissing my cheek. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is. It came from you after all.”

“No. I want you to hate it. That’s the point.”

“You’re evil.” He poked my side and I squealed out a little laugh. “But I love you.” He kissed me properly again then, apparently not bothered by his mother’s presence anymore.

“Bedroom,” Ellen said almost absentmindedly.

“Fine.” Alex’s tone was exasperated but his smile and the eagerness with which he stood and pulled me out of the room told a very different story. 

* * *

Christmas morning rolled around and the family gathered in their pyjamas and started passing presents around. To my surprise and mild annoyance, Alex loved his terrible jumper. He pulled it on immediately and laughed at my disbelief before tearing up a little at the framed photographs of the two of us together that I’d also got him for his room since we often went far too many weeks without seeing each other. None of it really matched up to everything he got for me though.

I leaned in close to whisper in his ear while everyone else was distracted opening their own presents.

“I know what I got you doesn’t quite live up to what you gave me but there’s another present up in your room for later.”

“I can’t wait. There’s something up there for you too. I didn’t think my family needed to see that one.”

“Is this present really a present for me or for you?”

“I like to think it’s a gift for us both.” He winked and I grinned before kissing him quickly.

“I am sorry I did so bad on the present thing by the way.”

“Don’t be. No one ever knows what to get me and just you being here is the best gift you could have gotten me.” My heart stuttered and I forgot everyone else was here. I kissed him. Not quickly this time. He either forgot too or didn’t care - more than likely the latter - and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed back enthusiastically. His touch was so loving and easy to get lost in that I probably would have stayed like that forever if Ellen hadn’t interrupted.

“You know we all think you’re cute, but, like I’ve said before, you have a bedroom for that.”

Alex looked at me when we stopped kissing, an easy to read question in his eyes. I rolled my own at him before answering.

“Later.”

“Evil.”

“I know.” He snuck one more quick kiss then.

“Merry Christmas baby.” And it really was.


End file.
